The Kittypet Leader
by Stormstar of ThunderClan
Summary: Twolegs are building a mall and more houses by the lake. The Clans need to find a place to live. Their only hope is to follow a kittypet named Hawk who claims he knows a place they could call home. But will the Clans accept a kittypet leader?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story from BlueStormyTiger's Stormy's Adoptable Stories. There are some great ideas for stories there so if you are out of ideas you should check it out! Also, I changed my username. Originally I was warriorscatsrox.**

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Yewstar

Deputy: Snowpelt

Medicine cat: Berryheart

Warriors:

Thornheart (apprentice: Fawnpaw

Quickjump

Nightfur

Mouseheart

Wolftail (apprentice: Foxpaw)

Shinepelt

Queens:

Rowanheart (mother of Redkit and Lionkit

Elders:

Sunspots

Frogleap

ShadowClan:

Leader: Hootstar

Deputy: Brokenheart (poor guy)

Medicine cat: Ebonypelt

Warriors:

Squirrelpelt

Ivyfur (apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Darkpelt (apprentice: Icepaw)

Sandfoot

Bluefoot

Queens:

Springnose

Elders:

Flamefoot

RiverClan:

Leader: Fallowstar

Deputy: Beachpelt

Medicine cat: Oakfur (apprentice: Breezepaw)

Warriors:

Goldenheart (is she super nice or something?)

Oceanbreeze

Fishtail

Crowheart

Yellowfoot (apprentice: Seapaw)

Molestep

Elders:

Shellfur

Graypelt

WindClan:

Leader: Dovestar

Deputy: Runningfoot (apprentice: Birdpaw)

Medicine cat: Shrewpelt

Warriors:

Cloudheart

Cheetahfang (apprentice: Harepaw)

Pouncepelt (apprentice: Speedpaw)

Batwing

Honeytail (mother of Flykit and Buzzkit)

Coldwind

SkyClan (yes, they mail an appearance in this story):

Leader: Stonestar

deputy: Leafclaw

Medicine cat: Bearnose

Warriors:

Leopardtooth (apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Tigerleap (apprentice: Rosepaw)

Raccoontail

Greeneyes

Bonepelt

Whisper heart

Queens: Zebrastripe

Elders: Dearleap

Cats Outside the Clans:

Hawk (kittypet)

Misty (kittypet)

Princess(kittypet)

Rex (kittypet)

Fang (rouge)

Mountain (rouge)

Thunder (rouge)

Brook (rouge)

Prologue:

Cats ran through the forest, dodging brambles as they chased a squirrel. "I got it!" an apprentice named Fawnpaw mewed.

"Get it before it runs over the border into WindClan's camp!" Thornheart, her mentor, told the light brown tabby.

"Yes, Thornheart."

Suddenly a red furred Tom raced out from the forest and caught the squirrel, the prey dangling from his jaws. He tried to speak but couldn't. The squirrel was too big.

"Great catch, Foxpaw!" a gray and white tom said exicedly.

Foxpaw dropped the prey and boasted, "I'm the best hunter in the Clan!"

Fawnpaw rolled her eyes and lightly touched his shoulder with her tail. "I almost had it, though," she reminded him.

"I'm only joking, sis. Every cat knows that you're the best hunter," he said kindly.

"I am pretty great," she said. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness. Then she turned around, saw WindClan's territory, and happiness was replaced by fear.

Right on the border were Twolegs and their noisy monsters, building something called a "mall."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to this story in two POVs: Hawk, the kittypet, and Fawnpaw, a warrior apprentice. You'll know why later...**

Chapter 1: Hawk

Hawk was eight moons old, a dark brown tabby, nice guy, and had been a kittypet his whole life. His owner's name was Jenny, and she was nice to him. He had a sister named Misty. The three of them had moved from a small town in the country to a city near a lake. Hawk was allowed to go outside so he met other cats, mostly other kittypets.

"Are you enjoying city life, Hawkie?" Jenny asked. The cats could understand her, but she couldn't understand them.

 _I guess. I liked the open area of the country, but there's more cats in the city._ He remembered a cat he'd met named Rex. He was nice to Hawk, but he was lazy and fat.

"I preferred the country," Misty said. They used to have a brother, but he died when he was two moons old because of greencough. His name was Leo, and Hawk constantly thought about what his life would be like if Leo was still alive.

"Me too," Hawk agreed. There were lots of dangers here, like being hit by a monster or being stolen by Twoleg kits. And while he had been talking with Rex, he found out that there were "Clan" cats here who would eat a kittypet like him in one bite.

Night was falling, and both Hawk and Misty went to their dens to sleep. Hawk had a strange dream. Dozens of cats were dying, being killed by starvation and the loss of a home. They lived in the wild, and had to hunt for their prey. No Twoleg was there to protect them. Instead, the Twolegs were destroying them by building a new mall. _Why would they do such a thing?_ Hawk wondered

"Not all Twolegs are good, you know. Some do bad things to the environment."

"Leo? Is that you?" Hawk asked, not believing his ears. Sure enough, a striped orange tabby was standing beside him. "How is this possible?" Hawk asked.

"This is a dream, Hawk," Leo told him.

 _A dream? My dreams are filled with tuna and yarn, not cats dying! Why am I seeing this? I'm just a normal cat!_ "Why are you showing me this?" Hawk asked his long lost brother.

"It is your destiny," Leo said.

"What does that mean?" Hawk asked.

"You will find out... Eventually."

"Why are you being so confusing?" Hawk wanted to know. But Leo wouldn't... or couldn't give him an answer. He just smiled knowingly and suddenly disappeared. A few minutes later, Hawk woke up. It was still nighttime. "Oh well," he said, and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Hawk told Misty about his dream. "I saw Leo!"

"But he's dead," she said, confused.

"Well he told me it was my destiny," Hawk said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. But I want to find out."

Suddenly Hawk remembered what Rex had told him about the Clan cats. Was it possible that _they_ were the cats in his dream? The brave, strong, kittypet eating Clan cats were dying? "I suppose it could be possible," he decided.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Nothing," Hawk told her. He didn't want to scare his sister by telling her about the Clan cats! This was his problem, not hers. _I will help the cats in trouble!_ he thought. Without saying anything to Misty, he jumped out of aan open window and headed towards the lake. That was where the Clan cats lived. "I'll save you!" Hawk cried. None of the Clans heard him; it was just to make himself feel better, because right now he didn't feel very heroic. If they are him, he'd never be able to save them. _Maybe I should go back home. It's not my problem._ But then remembering Leo, he realized it was his problem.

So he had to try.

 **QOTD: Do you think Hawk is too much like Rusty? Will he end up being the next Firestar? I'm trying not to let that happen, so tell me if he's too much like the ThunderClan leader.**


End file.
